Processing and routing data, calls, etc., in a network has become increasingly complex due to increased overall traffic. In addition, destination locations or devices associated with routing traffic are often overloaded with calls at various times. This may lead to congestion-related problems at the destination locations and/or congestion-related problems in the overall network.